Anaquel
by Earendil Amarth
Summary: [Colección drabbles/viñetas] Fragmentos de muchas historias de diferentes vidas y realidades, verdades sin conocer y vidas por presenciar.
1. En Otra Vida

**_Disclaimer:_** Digimon no me pertenece.

 _ **Personaje** : Taichi_

 _ **Genero** : Friendship_

* * *

 **1\. En Otra Vida**

La miro tan feliz, sonriente como jamás en la vida, plena entre los brazos de mi mejor amigo. Puedo ver con claridad lo que en un pasado no lograba entender, y me negaba a creer; ellos se pertenecen y sus almas congenian de una manera que la nuestra nunca consiguió.

Sonrió amargamente pensando que en esta vida no estemos destinados, que tal vez sea en otra vida que me toque contemplar las estrellas en su compañía.

Me gusta jugar a imaginar lo que en otra vida pudiera ser una verdad que en esta no es, que esa sonrisa en sus labios sea producida por mí. Que en esa otra vida nuestros universos coincidan en la manera que coinciden la de mis mejores amigos.

Que los poetas nos vean como la representación de lo que es el amor. Soy gustoso de creer que en esa otra vida nuestra historia de amor tenga un inicio y se escriba con cada día que pasemos juntos.

Me levanto del suelo sin mirarlos, me limpio mi pantalón y me recargo en el tronco de un árbol cercano.

No niego que aun en mi queda algo de celos por no tener a Sora conmigo, duele un poco en mi pecho cuando los veo juguetear. Sin embargo, quiero pensar que quizás en otra vida se nos de una vida juntos, pero mientras en esta vida no.

—Tai, vamos a la pizzeria.

Mis amigos me llaman con esa felicidad que desean compartir conmigo, y que no pienso arruinar por nada. Porque aun cuando no me toca ser feliz con mi amada, me conformo con verla a ella alegre con la persona que en esta vida es su alma gemela.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Hace tiempo he querido escribir un conjunto de Drabbles y pequeñas historias, pero no encontraba el momento para hacerlo ya que suelo preferir escribir long fics. Sin embargo, a falta de tiempo para poder escribir como se debe una historia larga, y ya no dejar inclusa alguna nueva (tengo varias por continuar), decidí escribir esas ideas de historias que se me ocurren. Si bien varias hubiera querido darle un fic completo no puedo en estos momentos, pero para que no se queden solo en mi cabecita jeje escribiré esas historias aquí._

 _Espero que lo disfrute leyendo y espero su opinion al respecto._

 _Nos estamos leyendo_

 _Au Revoir_


	2. Desacuerdo

_**Personaje** : Niños Elegidos_

 _ **Genero** : Friendship/Drama/Angst_

* * *

 **2\. Desacuerdo**

La mirada que se dedicaban era retadora, ambos tenían un punto y ninguno daría un paso atrás. Eso lo sabían sus amigos que ante la tensión del ambiente ninguno pronunció palabra.

Tai estaba en desacuerdo contra la ley "Marshall" que indicaba como cada persona con un digimon acompañante en el mundo debería registrarse en una lista del gobierno, y los digimon sin compañero deberán ser custodiados y resguardados en campos de concentración para evitar cualquier peligro.

Matt, por su lado, estaba en desacuerdo con la iniciativa al pensar que ellos tenían la responsabilidad de mantener la paz en el mundo sin privarse a ellos mismos de su propia libertad. Además, estaba consiente que no todos los humanos con compañeros digimon querían estar en la mira; preferían el anonimato.

Uno luchaba por la libertad e igualdad entre humanos y digimon respetando sus derechos, el otro creía que estaba en ellos llevar un control para evitar las tragedias que hasta el momento se habían librado por los digimon infectados.

—¿Entonces?

—No haré nada si no me provocan.

Sora pasaba su mirada de un lado a otro con una incertidumbre inquietante.

—¿Estas insinuando que pelearas?

—Solo si me obligan.

Eso dio por terminada la discusión que tenía ya un tiempo de haber comenzado. Tai se dio media vuelta, como dando la espalda al pasado, y emprendió la marcha hacia un lugar incierto. Sora, que dolida por la división entre sus amigos, lo siguió con su corazón desquebrajado, pero estaba segura que hacia lo correcto aun cuando Matt le mirara con decepción.

Izzy, que igual era partidario de la ideología del castaño, cerró su laptop y siguió a sus amigos que ya le tenían un par de pasos en ventaja.

Separados de todos se encontraban Takeru y Hikari, que se sujetaban de la mano manteniendo esa unión que tanto les caracterizaba. Sin embargo, sus miradas flaqueaban a tal grado de no poder mantenerse el contacto visual. Y todo termino cuando la joven rompió la unión no de sus mandos sino de esa especial fuerza que los hacia encontrarse siempre, y a pesar del intento del rubio por detenerla esta partió hacia su hermano con la idea que eso era lo correcto.

Bajo el puente que usaban como punto de reunión quedaron Matt, Mimi, Joe y Takeru, que con cierto pesar miraron a sus amigos partir. Reconocían que tiempos oscuros se aproximaban, y serían los más negros y difíciles que jamás enfrentarían. Porque no lucharían contra un enemigo ruin, despiadado y deseoso de destruir el mundo. No. En esa ocasión sus rivales serían sus propios amigos contra los que se enfrentarían.


	3. Te veo pasar

_**Personaje** : Izzy_

 _ **Genero** : Romance_

* * *

 **Te veo pasar**

Siempre que la miraba pasar pensaba en lo hermosa que era aquella castaña. Imaginaba su sonrisa a toda hora, y al despertar lo primero que pasaba por su mente era aquel rostro dulce y amable.

Cada mañana al llegar al instituto se daba cuenta que lo suyo nunca iba a suceder, y por más que se tratara de engañar se daba cuenta que ella era una diosa y el un simple mortal.

—¡Izzy!

Le saludo como todas las mañanas que se miraban por los pasillos del instituto, lo malo es que, sin excepción, iba seguida de su séquito de admiradores. No los culpo por admirar la belleza de Mimi, al igual que ellos estaba embelesado de su belleza.

Y desde la distancia la miraba pasar con el corazón que daba un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados por la emoción. Sabía que se ruborizaba cuando le devolvía la mirada y sonreía, pero como un idiota apartaba su mirada de ella. No quería seguir ilusionando ese corazón en su pecho que ignora la verdad: ella jamás estaría con alguien como él.

* * *

 _Espero le haya gustado este pequeño drabble, y bueno, para los que me lean les quiero aclarar que algunas historias tendrán relación. Sin embargo, no se publicarán de forma cronológica espero que esto no haga que haya confusión jejeje_

 _Au Revoir_


	4. Sacrificio

_**Personaje** : Takeru & Hikari_

 _ **Genero** : Romance/Drama/Adventure._

* * *

 **Sacrificio**

—¡No lo permitiré! —gritó, con toda su furia.

Myotismon, o esa forma es la que tenía en ese momento, tenía a sus pies doblegados a la castaña. Con una risa malvada que se colaba hasta los huesos reto al rubio para viniera por ella, pero esa provocación era una trampa que el mismo Takeru reconocía.

Observo a su lado a Patamon, su compañero digimon le devolvió el gesto y con un movimiento de su cabeza le indico que estaba listo para el siguiente _round_.

—El tiempo se agota, guardián de la esperanza.

Sujeto del cuello a Hikari, que se quejó por lo fuerte del agarre y la extendió como trapo viejo frente a sus ojos. Pataleaba y golpeaba con sus puños la gran mano alrededor de su cuello, pero todo era en vano. Sin embargo, su desesperación no radicaba en el miedo hacia su enemigo ni el dolor que recibía su cuerpo, ella estaba asustada por lo que buscaba su enemigo y estaba por conseguir.

—¡Maldito!

Patamon se envolvió en una luz brillante y dorada que dejaría ciego a cualquiera que la presenciara sin ninguna protección; excepto al digimon malvado. Y, así, el pequeño digimon se convirtió en un ángel de armadura azul y dorada conocido como Seraphimon.

—Excelente —exclamo con júbilo el digimon obscuro.

—¡Pagaras por todo!

Seraphimon se lanzó a su enemigo con toda su fuerza y sin titubear lo ataco. Myotismon soltó a Hikari, y se envolvió en una pelea dura contra el ángel.

Takeru corrió enseguida hacia Hikari que tosía por el dolor infringido ante tal agarre de su cuello, se quejaba y se sujetaba la zona dañada. El rubio la sujetó en sus brazos, pero de su castaña solo recibió golpeteos y lágrimas.

—¡Idiota! No debiste.

—Por ti estoy dispuesto a dar hasta mi vida.

Eso precisamente estaba sucediendo y era lo que el digimon obscuro deseaba y la castaña temía; porque ella sabía que su rubio lo daría todo por su bien estar.

El cuerpo de Takeru se comenzaba a desintegrar en el espacio, y su ser se volvía parte del viento que soplaba en ese momento. Estaba siendo atrapado por el entrono obscuro a su alrededor, no quedaría nada él y no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

—¡No!

Hikari lo abrazó en un absurdo intento por mantenerlo con ella.

—Todo estará bien.

Seraphimon daba un último ataque a Myotismon, que a pesar de su derrota reía a carcajadas por su otra victoria. Él sabía que obligar a Takeru a que su digimon digievolucionara marcaria su derrota parcial, ya que el de una manera perversa salía ganando. Porque en ese lugar, donde la obscuridad reinaba, la fuerza que los elegidos de la Luz y la Esperanza utilizaban para no ser consumidos se le había terminado al joven.

No tenía más fuerzas para crear esa barrera que evitaba ser consumido por la obscuridad, todo lo dio para que Patamon digievolucionara a su nivel mega y derrotara a su oponente. Pero nada de eso le preocupaba, porque habían ganado, y su novia viviría. El amor de su vida volvería a casa como lo había prometió a su hermano; y a sí mismo.

—Takeru, no me dejes… no ahora que te necesito.

—Debo partir, pero jamás te abandonare.

Sus labios encontraron al del otro antes de que lo inevitable sucediera, tuvieron su despedida. Tres cuartas partes del cuerpo del rubio ya habían desaparecido, y la esencia de este ya no podía ser percibida por la de su castaña. El momento había llegado.

—Te amo.

—No tanto como yo a ti.

Y la obscuridad consumió por completo al rubio, dejando sola a Hikari en ese abismo de la nada. Patamon y Myotismon por igual habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro, y todo había terminado.

Una luz envolvió a Hikari, que debilitada cayó desmayada no sin antes sentir como esa luz abría un portal que le conduciría a un lugar cálido y esperanzador. Estaba al tanto que estaba volviendo a casa con su familia y amigos, pero aun así se sintió sola y que no regresaba a ningún lugar.


End file.
